


Fractured Peace

by MaryannTheChaosLord



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Ferngill Republic, Gen, Gotoro Empire, Invasion, Pelican Town is invaded, Permanent Injury, Please Don't Hate Me, War AU, Wow this is a fun tagging system I could do this all day, bad things will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryannTheChaosLord/pseuds/MaryannTheChaosLord
Summary: While Pelican Town is far from a utopia, many living there enjoy the quaint valley it's settled in, far from the chaos of the rest of the world. But nothing lasts forever, and soon their peaceful lives are threatened by one of the Ferngill Republic's greatest enemies--the Gotoro Empire. In barely an hour, everyone's lives are changed, and nothing will ever be the same again.(This story has also been posted on FanFic net, though the update times and rates should be the same on both sites.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The Old Community Center

Sam knew he was not being as bright as his disposition. He knew his mother would not be happy. He knew the mayor would not be happy. Even as he climbed to the top of the old building, using a clump of thick vines that had clung to the walls for as long as he could remember, his friends were cautioning him. Well, Abigail’s words were “This is going to look so cool, but shouldn’t you practice first?” while Sebastian’s were more along the lines of “You’re going to die. You’re going to fall off that roof, break your neck, and we’ll have to tell your family you died because you wanted to do parkour on the roof of the community center.”

Sam reached the top of the building, shaking, with his skateboard under one arm. He told himself it was from the three cans of cola he had earlier, and not the impending fall. “That sounds like an epic way to go out!”

“If you have nothing else to do with your life, sure.” Sebastian looked over his shoulder. “Someone’s going to come soon. Why are you even doing this in broad daylight?”

“Do you want to be the one to wake up the doctor when he falls?” Abigail asked.

“Touché.”

_“If!”_ Sam yelled from the roof, laying his skateboard on the ridge. “Not when! I’m taking my chance to go down in Ferngill Republic history!”

“Wait, maybe-”

Abigail’s words were cut off by Sam’s scream as he skidded across the roof, heading towards the edge. Just as he was about to make his leap to the ground, tiles slid out from beneath him. His skateboard jolted as the wooden beams underneath buckled, sending him falling into the newly formed hole in the roof.

***

The dense fog turning Sam’s mind into a sluggish puddle was broken through by a sharp burst of pain from his knee.

“OW!” Sam jolted, only making the pain worse.

Doctor Harvey released the tweezers, dropping a large wooden splinter into a container. Sam awaited a lecture, but Harvey silently did his job, carefully pulling the shards out of his knee, which was now exposed by a jagged and bloody hole in his jeans. Try as he might to appear brave, Sam still found himself yelping as the wound was cleaned. He took note of his bandaged arm, glad the fogginess had not yet settled while that was being taken care of.

Harvey finally spoke. “Your friends went to tell your family what happened. Someone will probably be here soon.”

Sam groaned. “Aw, so soon? I really don’t want to face my parents now.”

Harvey paused, giving Sam a hard look. “You can’t do those antics and think there won’t be any consequences.”

“‘Antics’? Come on, it was just a bit of fun. You only live once!”

If he had not taken an oath to never harm anyone, Sam swore Harvey would have twisted another splinter as it was pulled out. “That is the point! You only live once!”

“Don’t you believe in Yoba and the afterlife?”

“I don’t think Yoba would appreciate it if every person chose to dismiss the intelligence he gave them!” Harvey set the tweezers aside, and reached for the antibiotic. Defeated, Sam waited for the rest of his injuries to be treated.

His father Kent arrived shortly after. As was to be expected, the man was not too happy about what had happened. Granted, Sam was aware that he was not happy much anymore, not ever since he came back from the war. Sebastian and Abigail followed behind him, both much more amused.

“You’ll have to try again later,” Abigail whispered as Harvey and Kent talked to the side. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and he and Abigail began to help Sam walk to the clinic door.

“I want to, once I’m better!” Sam said.

Kent headed over to the three. “Are you Sam’s friends? Jodi was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner.”

“Sure!” Abigail chirped. Sebastian looked uncomfortable, but Sam was sure he could take a little more time out of his dark basement room.

As Kent talked with the doctor some more, Sebastian finally caved and began to help make a plan on how they could explore the inside of the community center first, to see if there were any interesting areas inside, and check for any weaknesses in the roof. His words trailed on, with some input from Abigail here and there. Sam looked back at his father, taking note of the concerned expression on his face. Harvey talked some more, and Kent clenched his fists. Hopefully there wasn’t more to his injuries than he had thought.

“I’ll tell you later, if I hear any more news,” Harvey finished.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and the four made their way across the town center. Sam tried to walk on his own, but his leg could hardly carry any weight. _That’s going to hurt a while._

He looked to his dad. “What were you talking about in there?”

Kent stared at the ground. His hands formed fists again. “Nothing-just about what’s going on with you, that’s all. You’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine.”

Sam held back another question, trying to concentrate on his friends instead, as well as how he would explain what happened to his mom. His thoughts still rushed with theories about what was going on, but he told himself that it could not be that big, not in somewhere like Pelican Town.


	2. Just Another Day at the Stardrop Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane ends his day at the saloon, trying to avoid the overly-cheerful attitudes of everyone in town.

“One pint of beer! I believe this is yours, Shane?”

“Thanks,” Shane mumbled, taking a sip from the large glass mug Emily passed to him. The waitress leaned toward him across the counter.

“Your spirit seems low today,” she said. “Is there anything you can tell me?”

“Isn’t it always low?” Shane asked.

“Yes...but just because it’s normal doesn’t mean it’s a good thing.” Emily smiled, her round blue eyes the same color as her hair. All the brightness was already a bit too much for Shane, especially just after ending his shift at the bleak JojaMart. It was like turning on a light switch after sleeping in a dark room.

“Don’t you have work to do?” he grumbled.

As though the universe had responded to his plea--if only it had done so before--a tall man walked through the door of the Stardrop Saloon. ‘Sashayed’ was more accurate. He opened his arms wide as he reached the counter. “Emily! I’ve almost forgotten what another human face looks like!”

“Hey, Elliott! Been at your desk a lot?”

“All week, I’m afraid. The short story anthology I’ve been writing won’t finish itself!” Elliott flipped his long, ginger hair away from his face.

Emily ran to refill a mug for another customer. “Why not treat yourself, then?”

“I wish I could--tonight’s special smells divine!--but I’m afraid it wouldn’t be wise. Maybe I’ll do it after I find a publisher for my recent novella.”

Shane frowned into his glass. He wondered how so much of the town was able to act so...carefree, when he knew his life was not the only one that was falling apart. What would happen to them as they got older? It wasn’t like Pelican Town was ripe with opportunities. Either they would leave, or spiral down a path of self-destruction like he. It was only a matter of time. And Elliott would not be exempt, as much as his pretentious facade tried to convince everyone otherwise. What was the point of that, anyway? Did he actually think he was so much better than everyone else?

Elliott sat on a bar stool, waiting for what Shane assumed was an ale. Good. Maybe the lightweight would make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

The eternally-aspiring writer gave him a small wave. “Good evening, Shane!”

“‘Evening.” Shane turned to the back wall before anyone else would try to start a conversation. Dealing with his nagging boss all day was enough.

The evening dragged on into the night, and Shane found himself emptying glass after glass. Friday nights were always busy at the saloon, and nearly the entire town was soon in the building, though Pelican Town was not very big in the first place. Emily kept on serving, chipper as ever, while the owner and cook Gus was nearly overwhelmed with orders. Cheers came from the pool table in the next room as customers challenged each other to games, and upbeat music played from a jukebox near the tables. Leah, someone Shane knew little about other than that she was an artist, joined Elliott, and the two began a rowdy conversation with others at the counter. Shane felt a little tipsy as he settled his empty glass down again. _Maybe just one more._

Emily was not quick to refill that time, and insisted he have a glass of water first. As she took his glass, she turned to the two gingers, both of whom had also finished their drinks. Leah accepted, but Elliott turned the offer down.

“I’ve offered to fish with Willy tonight,” he said, “ and I think he would prefer me sober for it!”

“Eh, I think you’ve already gone too far for that,” Leah said, which made them both laugh.

Gus turned to them from the back counters. “Have any of you seen Dr. Harvey today? He asked me to save some of the spaghetti special for him earlier this week.”

“Not that I can recall,” Elliott mused.

Emily frowned, the first time she had all evening. “I did at Pierre’s store, before I started my shift here. His spirit seemed...off.”

“Bad day at the clinic, perhaps?” Gus asked. “Old George hasn’t been doing so well.”

“No. He was anxious, but I don’t think it was that.” Emily slowly began to wash one of the glasses. “Maybe something sinister is going on.”

“I think you’re all just reaching,” Shane said. “It probably is just clinic stuff. Can I pay my tab, Emily?”

Emily reverted to her normal self. “Heading home early? Okay, I’ll get that for you in a sec!”

Shane looked out a small window near the door, next to where the mayor and a couple others were chatting. It was not fully dark yet, though his mind was already bleary. The entire day had felt twice as long. While he was usually the only one there by the time he left, tiredness was pushing him home.

Emily took his payment, something Shane had been embarrassingly forgetting in recent weeks. He tried to keep his head low as he left, not wanting any more comments or false hopes that he was quitting his drinking habit. But just his luck, Elliott met him at the door.

“Ah, Shane!” he said. “Are you leaving now? Would you like to join me and Willy for fishing? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the extra company!”

_Buzz off_ , was what Shane wanted to respond, but he just grumbled a “no thanks” before heading off in the opposite direction. As he walked away, a tiny feeling tugged at him, giving him a momentary hope of friendship and happiness, if he just allowed more people into his life. But how often had he listened to it and had it proven wrong?

Keeping his eyes focused ahead of him, he continued to amble back home.


	3. A Calm Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott is about to go on a fishing trip with the old sailor Willy, when a sudden warning comes...

Elliott smiled as he began to hear the ocean waves, strong yet gentle that night. The sound was something he had grown used to after months of living next to them, but that did not dull the peaceful feeling it gave him.

He met the old sailor at the docks. Willy had already set up the worn rowboat and tied it to a post, complete with two fishing rods and a container of bait.

“Ya ready?” Willy called.

“Yes!” Elliott considered taking off his tailed coat, but the autumn wind swept a chilly ocean breeze in his direction and he decided against it. He buried his hands in his pockets, remembering the old heater in his cabin that was in desperate need of repair or replacement.

The boat swayed as Willy stepped into it. Elliott quickly reached out to steady it, but the sailor was able to do it himself. He felt a little lightheaded as he looked at the rocking boat. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that drink earlier.

Elliott shook his head. The cold air would probably clear it soon, anyway. He gingerly stepped into the boat.

“Stop! STOP!”

The boat swayed under Elliott’s foot, and he looked towards the beach. A tall, broad-shouldered figure was running across the sand, flashlight in hand. Elliott quickly recognized him as Kent, the veteran who lived near the center of Pelican Town.

“Get out of the water! Get out of the damn boat!” he shouted.

Willy stood in the rowboat, sharing an uncertain look with Elliott. Both knew very little about the man, and Elliott was unsure how his years abroad had affected him and his mental state. The two climbed back onto the docks as Kent reached them.

“‘Evening, Kent,” Willy said cautiously. “What’s--”

“They’re coming!” Kent yelled. “The doctor just told me--he heard it on the radio. They’re coming to our shore!”

Elliott placed his hands firmly on Kent’s shoulders. Even though he had quite a tall stature, the older man dwarfed him, and he hoped the gesture wouldn’t make him panic. Elliott tried to speak as calmly as possible, even though he was starting to shake. “Calm down. What is it, Kent? Who’s coming?”

Kent’s eyes were still wide with fear, but he lowered his voice. “It’s the Gotoro Empire. We’re being invaded.”

Willy gasped. A rock fell into the pit of Elliott’s stomach.

“The Gotoro?” he asked. “I thought we were winning the war!’

“They must have been preparing for this.” Kent closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked at Willy and Elliott again, his voice stern. “Get whatever things you need, and quickly. We’re meeting at the old community center now. We won’t be safe, least of all here.”

Without another word, Kent ran back to the shore, his flashlight lighting the way as the sky darkened. Elliott found himself staring down at the worn wood of the docks, his jaw loose and his knees locked.

Willy gave him a firm whack on the shoulder. “Go! Like he said!”

Elliott snapped back to the present, stunned but understanding of the sailor’s harshness. “Yes! Sorry, I’ll meet you there!”

He sprinted across the shoreline and beach to his cabin, which rested on a small hill of sand. The door nearly fell off its creaking hinges when he threw it open and began to frantically gather everything he thought he would need into a suitcase. He hadn’t brought much with him when he came to Stardew Valley in the first place, so most of the items he cared about easily fit. While searching for his important papers and documentation, he came across a stack of notebooks hiding in the back of his desk drawer. The multicolored covers greeted him as they were pulled out into the light they had been hiding from for, what, two, three months now?

Elliott placed the notebooks into a hidden pocket of the suitcase, along with the other important papers. While he didn’t want to stall, he could not help but look back at his house as he headed to the door. If the enemy soldiers reached the shore, what would remain? The cabin with one bathroom and a single area to sleep, eat, and live wasn’t exactly the envy of the town, but it was all he had ever since he moved from the city.

Closing his eyes, and telling himself to believe all would be well, Elliott closed the door and ran into the oncoming night.


	4. The Dreaded News

Sam clutched the handle of his old acoustic guitar, hoping no one noticed how his fingernails were digging into the neck. His father had woken him and his little brother with a shaking voice and tremors in his hands, and in the end it was his mother who helped organize everyone to get out of the house and to the community center as quickly as possible.

Much of the town was already gathered there, and Sam’s gaze darted around as his family searched for an empty area. He knew his dad would need some space for a moment. As they passed a defunct fireplace, he spotted Abigail’s vibrant purple hair. Her father Pierre, owner of the general store, had several large bags with him, filled with plenty of food.

“Sam!” she called, waving him over. He headed to her, taking note that most of the food in the bags was perishable, though he hoped they would not be trapped long enough for that to be an issue.

“Hey!” he said. “Have you seen Seb?”

Abigail pointed at the door, where Sebastian and his family stood. “They’re just here! How much science-y stuff did his dad need to bring with him?”

“What else can we do here?” Sam looked over at Abigail’s father, who was talking with the mayor and doctor in low, hushed voices. Their brows were furrowed, and Harvey kept shifting his feet.

Abigail pointed at the ceiling. “Hey, look! That’s the place you fell!” Sure enough, among the rotting wooden rafters was a jagged hole, revealing the star-speckled sky above.

Sam checked the time on his portable game player. “It’s almost midnight. I’m going to be really short on sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Abigail said, bouncing a little. “This is exciting!”

The door opened again, and another group of people entered. Sam recognized Emily and her sister Haley among them, along with his friend Penny, who tutored his brother.

“Excuse me!” Mayor Lewis shouted. All eyes turned to him. “Excuse me! Could I have your attention for a moment, please?”

The room fell mostly silent, save for a nervous whisper here or there. Penny stood against the wall with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, looking smaller than ever. Sebastian’s family looked worried, but he seemed mostly tired and irritated. Lewis stepped aside to let Harvey face the people.

“Um, I’ve just got another announcement, about the attack.” Harvey fiddled with his glasses, keeping his eyes on the ground. “The Ferngill Republic is sending troops to fend off against the invasion.”

A sigh of relief came from Sam’s mother. “That’s good!”

Harvey looked up at the crowd, a cold expression clouding his face. “There is an issue. We are in a very isolated and rural area, so it’s going to take a while for them to get here. Due to some tactics by the Gotoro, they did not sense the attack as quickly as they should have.” He paused. “Pelican Town will be under invasion before our forces can reach us.”

The room was hollowed out by a deathly silence. “Bad spirits”, as Emily would have called it. Sam felt his guitar fall from his hand, though he barely heard it hit the floor. He looked at his friend’s expressions. Tears glimmered at the edges of Abigail’s eyes, while Sebastian just stared ahead blankly.

Emily finally spoke the question that everyone was dreading the answer to. “So...what does that mean for us? How are we going to get out?”

“There’s the old bus,” Willy suggested.

“That hasn’t been repaired in months, and I doubt we have the time to do it now,” Harvey said. He stared at the floor again. “I’m so sorry, everyone. I tried to warn you all as soon as I could, but I wish the warning had come just a bit sooner.”

Lewis stood next to the doctor and faced the crowd. “Our best option is to get as far away from the coast as possible, until help arrives.”

“Wait!”

Sam jumped at Abigail’s loud and defiant voice. She walked to the mayor’s side and looked him and Harvey in the eyes.

“What you’re saying,” she said, “is that we should just sit back and wait while our home is destroyed? Wait until others come for us, and hope we’re not killed before then?”

“Abigail!” Pierre snapped.

Kent headed to the mayor as well. Sam noticed the tremors in his hands growing. “She’s got a point, Pierre. I don’t want to see the Gotoro, probably less than any of you. But what can we do? They’re ruthless--our homes will be ashes in no time. And what will we do if they find us? Just keep running while our neighbors and friends are taken?” Kent’s voice was shaking now. His wife ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve got to defend our town, even at the cost of our lives, even if it does nothing but slow them down a tiny bit.”

Mayor Lewis spoke barely loud enough for Sam to hear him. “What are you suggesting?”

Anxiety filled the room as Kent gathered himself enough to respond. “I want a team. We’ll ambush the soldiers when they reach the shore, and do everything we can to keep them from progressing further.”

Lewis shook his head. “No! That would be a suicide mission!”

“Most likely,” Kent said. He clasped a hand over his face, drawing in a ragged breath. “And I’ll harbor no judgment for those who won’t join, but I’ll go by myself if I have to.”

“No…” Sam whispered.

“I’ll join you!”

Everyone turned to the volunteer. It was Elliott. The man, who Sam remembered was only a little older than him, was starting to tremble as well, but his voice was as strong and clear as ever. “Pelican Town is the first place I’ve ever truly called home. I may not know many of you well still, but I could not stand by and watch…” He sighed. “My home is right on the beach. I have nothing to lose, except this community. I’ll gladly join you.”

“Here, here!” Willy shouted. “I’m coming as well!”

Kent gave a weak laugh. “You’ve got more substance than the pretty boy I thought you were. Thank you.”

Leah pushed her way through the crowd. “I’m joining you!”

“Leah, no--” Elliott began.

“What? You want me to just stay safe while everyone’s out there?” Leah placed her hands on his shoulders. “If they’re going, if you’re going, I am.”

Elliott chuckled, embracing her. Rapidly, other people began offering themselves or their abilities for the mission. Sam recognized Dr. Harvey and Sebastian’s sister, Maru, starting a small medical team.

Abigail began to head to Kent, but turned back to look at a surprised Sam and Sebastian. “What did you expect? I have to go.”

“Then I’m joining you!” Sebastian said, barely after she finished.

“Me too!” Sam ran to her, and together all three volunteered. A sad look passed over Kent’s face when he saw his son joining the party.

“Are you sure you want to do this, son?” he asked.

Sam gave him a firm nod. “Positive.”

A moment passed. Kent rested a hand on his shoulder. “I know we’ve spent a lot of time apart, but I promise to be with you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this far! I have a lot planned in store for the future of this, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I know this is already a warning, but I would like to reiterate that this fic will be taking the idea of the invasion and war pretty seriously, so the safety of all the characters will be quite unpredictable. And I'm totally not just saying this as damage control in case anyone gets mad at me.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Kent, and several others head to the beach to await the invasion.

Marlon, leader of the Adventurer’s Guild near the mountain caves, had given Sam a slingshot as a weapon. At first glance it might have seemed pathetic to use against a troop of soldiers, and it would have been had the ammunition not been explosive. Even though Sam was told it was perfectly safe to hold, he still felt uncomfortable carrying it in his jacket pocket.

The rivers surrounding Pelican Town were deceptively calm as the group left the community center. Sam’s injured leg was already starting to burn again, but he tried to match the confident gait of his neighbor Alex, and to hold his shoulders as high as Elliott’s. Both had declared their certainty in surviving and winning before they had left, though they could just as easily be feeling the terror Sam felt.

“Wait for me!” a high, feminine voice called.

Everyone in the group turned. A look of shock registered on Emily’s face as her sister, Haley, ran towards them. Her blonde hair was cut to a blunt bob.

“Haley! I wasn’t expecting…” Emily began.

“That I’d join?” Haley laughed. “Don’t be dumb. I’m not letting you and Alex go out there alone. Besides, I’m just going to be a messenger. I traded places with Leah because she decided she knew the forest better.”

“She’ll be safer there,” Elliott said. “I know she can take care of herself, but the forest will provide more protection than the beach. But are you sure you would like to join us, Haley?”

“Hey, if you can cut your hair, then anything’s possible. Besides, if they see more of us resisting they’ll call it off? I mean, it’s supposed to be a _surprise_ invasion.”

Alex chuckled. “Maybe. They probably aren’t expecting us to be so bold!”

“They could also flatten us to the ground in a matter of minutes,” Shane added. No one spoke again until they were nearing the beach.

The vast spread of water was flat and dark, disturbed by little other than a passing breeze. Sam squinted at the horizon, which was lit only by a thin crescent moon, but saw no sign of Gotoro ships.

“Where are they?” Alex whispered.

“They’re coming. They’re just still too far for us to see,” Kent said. He was standing at the front of the group, next to Gunther the librarian. They were the only ones with shotguns, along with Gus who was in Cindersap Forest. Kent had taken his as though it were a venomous snake. Somehow he had managed to fight through whatever memories he had of the war and marched onward, and Sam felt inspired to match his bravery.

Willy walked to the shoreline, where the edges of gentle waves bubbled along the sand. “Perhaps we should build a couple bonfires. That’ll give us somethin’ to do while we wait ‘ere.”

“Good idea,” Harvey said. “We won’t have to worry about getting too cold while we wait.”

Willy looked back at the group, frowning. “I was thinking we could use it for more than warming us up.”

Sam’s ragged blue jacket had been protecting him from the cold, but he suddenly felt frigid. The way the sailor had gone from a wise, grandfather-like figure to suggesting such a horrible yet brilliant way for them to gain an advantage was uncanny. They set about building two large fires, using dried plants and some old pieces of wood near Elliott’s cabin.

"I think they were put there in case the place ever needed repairs," the man had said as he located the stack of lumber. "Though I think I'll need far more than it if—no, no, when it's all over."

Sam helped carry the planks to the bonfires. The pieces on top were too damp from the ocean mist to be useful, but they had kept the ones underneath dry. As he added them to the tinder, he asked Elliott, “Do you think this might never be over?”

“No. All things must come to an end," Elliott responded, not looking up from the piece of wood he was dragging into the fire pit. The moment he had finished speaking, Sam could tell from his somber look that they were both thinking the same thing. _Pelican Town can be the thing that comes to an end._

“Don’t think like that!” he thought aloud once Elliott had left to get more wood. His father probably felt tempted to think similar things all the time, especially now, but he was still protecting his family and town. Sam wondered how his mother and little brother, Vincent, were doing. He hoped Sebastian and Abigail were doing all right as well. Both had stayed near the community center to protect those in it, along with a few others. Hopefully the Gotoro wouldn't progress that far, at least not until help arrived. Sam knew Abigail was itching to help protect her home, but hopefully no more lives would have to be risked than those waiting on the shore.

Waiting. The work building the fires had helped pass the time, but it still felt like it had been ages since they had arrived at the beach. Still no sign of their enemy came from the water.

With the bonfires finished, the team huddled around them. The night was gradually becoming colder, and it was beginning to reach Sam. He looked at his father across the flames. The man was staring towards the fire, but not at it, with a stare that seemed to reach beyond the present. Sleep began to weigh on Sam’s eyelids, and the comforting warmth did little to help him fight it. His shoulders slumped, and he allowed himself a moment to rest while the peace was still undisturbed.

Emily’s voice startled him out of his dozing.

“I see something!”

Sam quickly stood, his tiredness vanishing. The waves glimmered with light.

“That’s just the moon changing it’s angle in the sky,” Harvey said from the other bonfire.

Once again, the talk faded into silence. Sam felt he could no longer sleep, and stared at the black water during the agonizing passage of time.

“What are you all planning on doing for the fall fair?” Emily finally asked.

“I know mom was planning on entering some vegetables from our garden in the Grange Display contest,” Sam said, “along with some craft’s she’s made.”

Shane pounded a fist into the ground, sending sand flying. "What does it matter? There might not be a fair for all we know!"

"Don't say that!" Alex snapped. Haley buried her face in his padded jacket.

"Why not? Any of us who survive will just have to evacuate, anyway! We can’t hide from this!”

“We’re not hiding from it,” Emily said angrily. “I’m just trying to keep everyone’s spirits high while we’re waiting.”

“A bunch of help that’s going to do when--”

 _“Enough!”_ Kent yelled. Shane jumped a little, before drooping his head.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, "especially to you, Emily, and you Kent. I just don't know what things are going to be like after this."

“We’re going to find out soon,” Alex said, pointing. Sam followed his hand to the ocean. The horizon was dotted with dark figures, moving steadily across the water, and lights from under the waves revealed at least a couple submarines heading towards them. Harvey’s radio began to crackle as a warning sounded from it.

Kent leaped up from the ground, shouting, "Everyone get up! They're coming!"


	6. The Battle of the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gotoro soldiers have finally arrived, and the fight for Pelican Town's future has begun...

The ships somehow managed to move both quickly and unbearably slow at the same time. Shane drew his rusted but strong sword, pointing it towards the enemy. It was a claymore with a giant blade that was surprisingly light for its size. Kent lifted a hand, silently telling him to put it back. Shane did so begrudgingly, realizing that if there was any chance to not aggravate the Gotoro, they should take it.

Though he knew the chance was nigh impossible.

“Should I do anything?” Haley asked, breaking the torturous silence.

Kent exchanged looks with Willy and Gunther. Finally, Gunther responded, “I don’t think so. When they decide what to do when they arrive, run to Lewis and tell him what’s going on. Got that?”

Haley nodded. Shane heard her sniffle, though nothing more came of it. He tried not to let his emotions show, at least not to the extent of someone like her or Elliott. Nevertheless, he was aware of how his feelings would eventually win the battle by making him down several beers once this was all over.

The metal roof of a submarine appeared, its metallic sheen barely distinguishable from the glimmer of the waves. The expressions of those around Shane changed from fearful to determined, and they made their way from the fires to the shoreline.

Shane found himself thinking of his aunt Marnie and Jas, his niece and goddaughter. Hopefully they were still safe and warm at the Community Center. “I’m going to beat their asses if they come any closer.”

“Careful,” Elliott murmured, from a short distance away. “Anger can be such an...animalistic emotion.”

“Oh, and what else does Mr. Bleeding Heart know about controlling emotions?” Shane asked. Elliott glared at him, but kept silent.

The submarine reached the furthest dock and stopped there. Shane released a mist of breath as he waited for the soldiers to emerge.

A small group crawled out from the hatch, carrying powerful-looking rifles. They spoke surprised words that Shane couldn’t understand.

Willy walked to where the dock met the sand. “We’ve been wonderin’ if you were still comin’.” He gave a forced chuckle. “Gave us quite a fright.”

The soldiers had no response.

“We’re a peaceful town, a kind town,” Willy continued. “I’m sure you have places like ours where you come from. But we’ll fight if we must, no matter the cost. So please leave us be!”

A noise finally came from the soldiers. Laughter. Shane gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to just charge at them and get the impending battle over with.

Willy drew his sabre. “This is your last warnin’. Keep your bloody wars on the battlefield, not our homes!”

The soldiers stopped laughing. Shane realized he had been reaching for his sword again, and froze. They were discussing something. Maybe he was imagining it, but they seemed more relaxed. Perhaps hoping for peace was not unreasonable. The soldiers looked back at them.

In barely a second, Willy had fallen back with a bullet to the chest.

All of Shane’s worst nightmares broke loose. The soldiers headed to the beach, shooting as they ran. Shane heard someone—Dr. Harvey, maybe—yelling at Haley to run, run back to the mayor and tell him what had happened.

About to follow the group back to the trees, Shane looked back at the shore. Willy still lay there, with the waves creeping towards him. Elliott had fallen to his knees next to him.

“Get up! Dude, get up!” Alex yelled as he headed past him to the trees.

Shane ran forward. Elliott’s jaw was slack, and the whites of his eyes showed. With barely a second thought, Shane grabbed him by the coat collar, pulling him away.

He ran faster than he ever thought he was capable of, and didn’t look back until he reached the grove. Elliott collapsed next to him in a clump of ferns, barely managing to breathe out a thanks. Shane peered through the tall leaves. More soldiers had arrived. Some of the ships were still a distance away, but he had a difficult time seeing past the wall of plants. The Gotoro army did not lower their guns when they reached the sand, but they approached at a slowed pace.

“They can’t see us,” Dr. Harvey whispered nearby.

“We can lure them in here, or something like that,” Alex said. “If they can’t see us well, we might stand a chance.”

Sam’s voice came from the other side of a wide tree. “I have an idea. I don’t have time to explain it, and it’s not very nice, but—” Pause. “Could someone come with me?”

“I will,” Elliott said with a grim, dark tone in his voice. A familiar light had disappeared from his eyes.

“Okay.” Sam peeked out from behind the tree, looking towards Kent. “In five minutes, you all need to retreat to the town.” Kent began to speak. “Just trust me.”

Without another word, Sam and Elliott carefully got up and half walked, half crawled through the dense trees. Shane turned back to the beach. The soldiers were halfway to them now. Shane pulled out his sword and headed to the nearest tree for cover. Many of the others did the same, and he saw the shadow of Gunther and his shotgun.

He heard the crack of some branches nearby, and the leaves rustled. The Gotoro soldiers began shooting in wide, sweeping motions, and Shane hid himself as well as he could. He heard the scrape of metal, and a scream, though he couldn’t tell who it was from.

Plants crunched underfoot. Shane carefully peeked in the direction of the noise, and saw a soldier who was turned away from him, starting toward some bushes he knew Gunther was hiding in.

Shane attacked. The rest became a bloody flurry of images, scrambled together by the rush of emotions he felt. He aimed his sword as well as he could, part of him hoping the blow wasn’t fatal. The soldier dropped his gun, but his yell alerted the others. Shane ran to a denser area. Alex sprinted past him in the shadows, spear lifted towards an enemy he couldn’t see.

Footsteps. Shane jumped at the person and swung his sword as far back as his arms could reach.

“Watch out!”

He stopped himself mid-swing, nearly scraping Emily.

“Be careful!” he hissed.

“Don’t blame me—I thought you were a soldier as well!” Gunshots fired, and they both ducked. Their talking had alerted someone. Shane and Emily ran in different directions. He found the shadowed figure of the person who had shot, and he and Emily attacked from both sides. With a cry, the soldier was on the ground, wounded but not dead. He reached for his gun, and Shane raised his sword again.

“Get out! Retreat!” a voice yelled. Kent. The soldiers stopped moving, looking around in confusion as Shane followed the team out of the greenery, towards the town. Bullets grazed him as the Gotoro made chase. He was fairly certain he heard another cry.

He and Emily stopped a short distance from the bridge that crossed the river into the town. A choking smell hit him, and he noticed a flickering light from the corner of his eye. He looked over at a group of palms that were trapped in a fiery blaze.

Sam appeared, running along the riverbank. In one hand he held a large torch. “You! Get across the river!”

There was no time to head to the bridge. Emily leaped over the water, and Shane followed. He landed near the other bank, slipping in the shallow water. Spitting out dust and dirt, Shane glanced back at the rapidly growing flames. Sam continued to run along the bank, brushing his torch against the plants. Flames appeared from an area further away, and Elliott stepped out from the trees. He had a torch in each hand, and the glow revealed a hard, cold look on his face that seemed completely foreign. He copied Sam, turning the grove into an inferno. The Gotoro soldiers yelled from inside. A couple attempted to shoot through the flames, but most of the ones Shane could see were running back to the beach.

Sam and Elliott met at the bridge, casting their torches aside. The fire climbed to the treetops as they crossed the bridge to reach the group, coughing. Shane stood, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve and headed to them. His pants were torn and his knees were raw from scraping against the dirt and rocks.

With the firelight, he could see everyone better. Most had dark smears of dirt—he hoped what he was seeing was dirt—across their faces and clothes, and a few were bent over from exhaustion or injuries. Part of Sam’s jacket sleeve was ripped off, and Shane winced at the sight of the burns underneath. Elliott seemed to be all right, minus the coughing.

Kent knelt down beside Sam, wrapping an arm over his son’s shoulders. “Good job. Both of you.”

Elliott was the first to speak. “We used the bonfires—the ones Willy had us build…” His cold, angry expression began to fade. “We’ve destroyed it. All of that area—the beautiful beach...gone…”

“It will grow back,” Emily said, though Shane could hear the cracks in her hopeful voice. “Once this is over, the beach will repair itself naturally.”

Kent stood, with Sam leaning on him. “I’m afraid Willy was not our only loss. On our way out, Gunther was shot.” He looked across the bridge. Shane followed his gaze, to the now raging fire. There was no hope of going back through there.

“The Gotoro soldiers can’t get to us,” Alex noticed, as Harvey swiftly bandaged his wrist. “So are we safe, until the fire’s gone?”

Harvey shook his head. “They could still get through Cindersap Forest, if they wanted to.” He turned to the empty town. “Let’s get back to Lewis, and we’ll make a plan. Pelican Town hasn’t fallen yet; maybe we can keep it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter--I've been trying to improve my action/fight scenes.
> 
> The battle for Pelican Town has only started...


	7. The Battle of the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach has been defended, but at a cost, and more prices will have to be paid to continue to defend Pelican Town...because the fight is far from over.

Sam bit his lip as pain seared from his burns and the wound on his leg, which had reopened and was bleeding again. His dad was a strong support to help him walk, and he found himself smiling. It had been years since Kent had truly felt like his father. He could understand a bit as to why though, after that small glimpse of the war the man had spent years in.

They were halfway across town, walking over the cobblestone center. The lights in many of the buildings had not been turned off in the rush, creating a sense that it was haunted by the souls of their untroubled selves, back to just a few hours ago.

And now Willy and Gunther were gone. Kent and Harvey had distant, glazed looks in their eyes, and Elliott’s shoulders were slouched, his head bent towards the ground.

Harvey finally spoke. “Whoever’s wounded can go to the clinic immediately. I’ll be back with Maru to help you soon.”

The clinic was on the way to the community center, so Sam stayed with the group. As they neared the short building next to the general store, he noticed the shine of shattered glass.

“Look! The window!” he said.

The window near the door was shattered, with a corner busted through. Shards of glass glittered below it, and the doorknob was bent as though it had been pulled forcefully.

“Yoba!” Dr. Harvey shouted. “Emily, take anyone who’s wounded to the old farmer’s house! Hide there!” He began running, not to the clinic, but to the field behind it. The community center. Letting go of his father, Sam dashed after him, a surge of fear and adrenaline masking his pain. He felt tempted to go with Emily and those who couldn’t fight anymore, but the thoughts of his brother and mother kept him running.

Screams came from the mountainside, along with the now too familiar sound of gunfire. Alex sprinted ahead, raising his spear. The handle was fractured from the ordeal it had been through. As Sam neared the building, he noticed a soldier creeping along the side wall. With barely a second thought, he whipped out his slingshot and fired. The ammunition lit ablaze, and the blow shoved the soldier to the ground.

Abigail charged out from a bush, attacking a soldier who was close to the door from behind. Darts flew out from a window, and Sam recognized Sebastian’s ragged black hair from the broken glass. A group of Gotoro were at the door, but Pierre, Pam, and a couple others were fiercely fighting them off. Sam shot in their direction, and the soldiers backed away. Pam punched a man with a fury that seemed uncharacteristic, even for her.

Sam hid among the bushes surrounding the center, firing through the dark. The small explosives lit the field. Many of the soldiers were retreating, now the ones who were outnumbered.

His leg hit something, and Sam cried out as he was reminded of his earlier injury. In the dim, he could barely make out the body of the soldier he had tripped over. Gasping, Sam scrambled away, though he knew the woman posed no threat to him.

Sebastian had climbed out of the window he had been sitting near, and was shooting more darts from his crossbow. Sam remembered a clump of vines that hung nearby, which created a spark in his mind.

“Seb! Come on!” he whisper-shouted.

The two climbed up the vines, Sam praying that neither of them would be noticed. He found himself shaking again at the top of the building. Both his leg and the shingles beneath him threatened to collapse at any moment, but he began firing at the unaware soldiers. Sebastian did the same, and even more were soon retreating. He could see his father pulling a furious Pam away from a soldier. She screamed a familiar name at the man, who was already running back to the shore. The name ignited a memory, and Sam froze as he was about to fire again.

A series of gunshots sounded behind him. Sam darted out of the way. He heard Sebastian yell, and he turned to see his friend sliding off the roof, one hand clutching at his side.

Sam grabbed Sebastian’s free arm, ducking as more bullets sounded. His feet skidded closer to the edge of the roof, and Sebastian’s legs were now hanging off it. Closing his eyes and biting his lip again, he stomped into the old roof. A familiar creak of wood and cry of sliding shingles responded, and he and Sebastian tumbled through.

A haunting silence filled the room below. Someone screamed. Sam lifted his head, trying to shake away the pain and fog. His legs and backside hurt, but at least he had not landed on his head or neck.

“It’s me,” he mumbled. “It’s just me, Sam!” Realization hit him. “Seb’s hurt!”

His mother ran to him, hugging him. Sam felt no embarrassment as he buried his face in her arm, trying to block out the sounds of the outside world.

“You’re hurt too!” she said. She looked over at Sebastian, and gasped. “Someone, quick!”

In barely a moment, Maru was at their sides. Tears shone in her eyes when she reached her half brother, but she blinked them away before helping him walk to a makeshift bed in the corner of the room.

“What...what about his parents?” Sam asked. “They need to know.”

“We’ll tell them, once they’re back,” Jodi said. “They’re outside right now.”

“I hope they’re safe…” Sam looked over at the beds, his eyes struggling to adjust to the warm electric lights. Shane's relatives, Marnie and Jas, huddled against the fireplace. Jas' face was red from crying, though she looked to be drifting off to sleep. Abigail lay on one of the beds, with her sword next to her. Matted bits of her purple hair stuck out from the bandage around her head. Further in the dark was a small woman, with familiar bright red hair.

“Penny?” Sam choked.

“She was trying to protect the kids when the soldiers came,” Jodi said. “Maru and I did our best to help her.”

“‘Your best’? What do you mean? Is she going to be okay?”

Jodi sighed. Sam noticed how tired and worn her face looked. “Maru thinks so.”

“I want to do something,” Sam said. “I need to help!”

Jodi pointed to where Abigail lay. “I think we should let Penny rest, so we don’t get in Maru’s way in case she needs to do something. Abigail wasn’t hurt badly, but her mother…” She placed a hand over her mouth.

“Caroline? What happened?” But Jodi did not need to tell him. Sam already knew that she was gone, too. It was no wonder that Pam and Pierre had finally joined in the fighting, and with such ferocity.

There was no more noise from outside. Sam looked at a window, but could see nothing through the night. Jodi leaped with a sudden burst of energy when the front door opened. Kent entered, with the rest slowly marching behind him. Jodi rushed to him, tears streaming down her face.

Harvey addressed the waiting crowd. His eyes had a distant, exhausted look, as though he was barely present. “The soldiers have left, but we probably won’t be safe here much longer. Emily and a few of our injured from the beach have gone to the old farmhouse, and I think we should move there to make a plan until--”

The door burst open. Sam jumped, along with nearly everyone else, and Kent pointed his gun at the person who had entered.

Leah fell to her knees on the wooden floor, struggling to speak. Upon realizing there was no threat, Kent lowered his gun, and Sam waited for his heart to stop beating in his ears. Elliott ran to Leah, kneeling beside her as they waited for the news.

“They...they’re coming...into Cindersap Forest,” she said. “We need more people to fight them off!”

Kent looked back, at the tired figures filling the room. “We can’t let them be alone. Who’s coming with me?”

Pierre stepped up, holding a sword. His voice was almost monotone. “I am.”

Elliott stood with Leah, and he raised his sword. “One last time! For Pelican Town!”

Many who had already volunteered to fight joined, including Alex and Shane, along with Pam and Sebastian’s parents, Robin and Demetrius, and even Mayor Lewis. After some debating, Harvey finally relented to let Maru take his place at helping those fighting. _Though he’s got plenty of work to do here,_ Sam thought.

He wished he would not be separate from his father again, not in this final hour. The Ferngill army would soon be there, and he longed for the strength to keep fighting until then. As Kent left with the newly formed group, he cast a gaze back at his family. Sam rested next to Jodi, who was holding Vincent. A final spark throughout the night lit in Sam’s heart, giving him enough hope to believe that they would all be together soon, after this battle was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this and the future chapter I'm...so sorry.
> 
> I listened heavily to "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran while editing this part, because I felt it really fit the mood.


	8. The Battle of Cindersap Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott travels with a new team to Cindersap Forest, in a last effort to defend their home and lives.

Sleep pulled at Elliott’s eyelids. Every step took twice as much effort, but he could not rest now. Not just because of the mission ahead, but also because he wondered if he could ever have a peaceful sleep again.

The memory of Willy and the beach clutched at his heart, threatening to anchor him to the bottom of a sea of his own emotions. Leah walked beside him, concerned about the results of the incoming attack but nevertheless unaware and untroubled by what had happened earlier. He longed to tell her, to allow himself to fall apart and be reassured that everything would be fine, that they would get through this, but he also wanted to protect her from the news.

“It’s almost over.”

Elliott snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at Leah. “What?”

"We've just got to keep going for a little longer," she said, giving him an encouraging smile. "I think we can last through this together."

Without a word, Elliott pulled her in for a hug. The others walked past them, but he didn't care.

"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered.

“You don’t need to protect me,” Leah said. “Besides, I want you to take care of yourself, too.”

_But I do._ Leah was his last true friend. What else did he have to lose after this? Other than her, his writing was the only thing left in his life, and that was a part of him. It couldn’t quite be lost.

The end of the group had traveled a few paces ahead. Elliott and Leah rushed to rejoin them, as they turned onto the road that led to Cindersap Forest. Two houses stood near the stone path, one which reminded him of someone.

"Did you see Haley, back at the Community Center?" he asked. "She should have been there."

“I didn’t.” Leah frowned. “But neither of us were there for very long.”

Maru looked back at them over her shoulder. “Who?”

Elliott lowered his voice, trying not to worry the others. “Haley. She was supposed to be back at the center and deliver news of the attack on the beach to the mayor.”

“She wasn’t there, not from what I can remember.”

Elliott felt the blood leave his face. Mayor Lewis had not been warned. If he had been, maybe the struggle in the mountains would have resulted in less losses.

The eerie silence of the forest reminded him of the false peace on the beach, before the invasion started. He drew his sword and listened for any sign of soldiers, but heard only emptiness. Not even the nocturnal creatures made a sound.

“Watch out!” a voice shouted. Elliott turned, and recognized Gus as a light sparked nearby, followed by a crackling sound.

He and the others fell to the ground, hands covering their heads and necks as the explosion sounded behind them.

“Bombs!” Alex said.

“It’s okay,” Maru whispered, as the tiny flames faded on the damp forest ground. “They’re just small—”

Another explosion, but too far to affect any of them. Leah took her time standing, and Elliott copied her, using the trees for cover. He spotted the figures of a small Gotoro troop near the river.

“I wish I had a bow, or something similar,” Leah murmured. Elliott recalled her mention that she had taken archery lessons. “That would make this a lot easier.”

A light sparked next to them. Elliott and Leah both cried out, alerting the soldiers, who began firing. He and Leah dropped to the ground again. Shane yelled a battle cry from the protection of some nearby cliffs, and charged at a briefly confused man. Elliott noticed more movement from the side of the cliffs and looked, expecting to see Shane. Instead he saw a tall figure, moving slowly through the forest. Squinting, Elliott recognized him as the strange man who usually avoided the town, except for the festivals.

Leah gasped. “Look!” She lifted a smooth, finely crafted bow from under a rock. A quiver filled with feathered arrows lay next to it. “Someone must have left this here. Yoba, what good luck!”

Elliott looked back at the tall man. She hadn’t seen him. For a moment their eyes met, and he felt a sense that something much more powerful was at play now. Somehow, Cindersap Forest would be protected.

Leah pulled the quiver over her shoulder and began rapidly shooting arrows. The soldiers fired their guns, but none could find them in the dark. Once in a while the light from an explosive would give away their position, and they would have to run to a new spot as bullets blazed past them.

A heavy foot crunched on some leaves. Elliott turned in the direction of the sound. He thrust his sword at the figure, and the soldier used his rifle to block it. The man placed a finger on the trigger, before Alex launched himself through the bushes. Elliott jumped back as the spear hit the soldier.

"Thank you," he said to Alex, still staring at the man. Armor shielded his face, but he was still aware of the human underneath.

"No problem," Alex said, taking back his spear. His energy from earlier was replaced with a solemn and tired glaze over his eyes.

"Watch out!"

The voice spoke just as Elliott heard the sound of another explosive. He jumped back, ducking as shrapnel and debris flew in all directions. He was sure he heard Alex yell. The blast made his ears ring, and he had no idea what direction was up or down as he tried to stand.

Elliott tried to shake off the dizziness, looking back at Alex. The young man was still alive, but his legs were splayed out in awkward positions. A new rage began to fill him, similar to what he had felt at the beach.

A part of his mind screamed for not only justice, but revenge. Violence was something he could hardly ever condone, but his knees quivered with rage. He gritted his teeth as he headed to the nearest group of soldiers, revealed by the light of the blast but unsuspecting of him. He didn’t care anymore what happened to him, or what else it cost. The wrath consumed him like fire.

“They’re here!” Emily yelled. 

Elliott turned, her voice snapping him out of his livid haze. He nearly dropped his sword upon realizing what he had been about to do.

Emily shouted again through the fighting. "They're here! The troops are here, at the bus stop! Everyone get out! We're safe now!"

Elliott sighed with relief, the painful, tiring joy threatening to make him collapse on the dead leaves beneath him. He turned away from the soldiers, who still could not find him through the patches of darkness that were left.

"I'll lead them here!" a voice said. Leah. Out of the corner of his eye, Elliott spotted her start to run in the direction of the overgrown farm fields, to the road that led out of town beyond.

The dreaded hiss came from behind him. Elliott jumped out of the way as more bombs went off. The trees cracked and swayed with effort as they struggled to stand, and the blasts echoed through the forest. His neighbors ran past, trying to escape the rain of bombs and gunfire. Gus and Marlon half carried, half dragged Alex away from his spot.

"Leah!" Elliott said under his breath. He followed her in the direction she ran, dodging the falling explosives. Shane was in the middle of a struggle against a soldier, and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid one of the bombs. The soldier was sent flying several feet.  
Leah's braided hair appeared as she and Elliott reached a glen. They both sprinted faster to cross the open area, though the sound of fighting quickly faded as they got farther and farther from it. Elliott felt tempted to slow down, but Leah kept on running. Ahead was the path that led past the ranch where Shane lived, and to the farm

In the meadow, Elliott noticed a very faint glow on the eastern horizon. Dawn brought on the hope that the night would soon be over.  
Something fell nearby. The bomb hissed, cutting through the silence of the glen. With hardly a second thought, Elliott ran faster than he ever had before. He reached Leah in a second, barreling her to the ground as the explosive went off.


	9. Dr. Harvey's Log—Fall 13th, 4:43 A.M.

I am currently on my way to ZuZu city. The government has sent buses to take those who are not severely injured from Pelican Town and the surrounding area. From what I’ve been told, our troops are handling the invasion well, and should drive out the Gotoro forces soon.

Considering the scale of the attack and how unprepared we were, the damage done could have been much worse, but that does not lessen what we have suffered. Gunther, Caroline, Gil, Willy, and Emily died in the attack, and many were wounded. I tried to help them to the best of my abilities, but the outcomes still are uncertain.

Haley is missing. Whether she is dead, we are not sure, but we suspect she may have been taken captive as some of the Gotoro troops were retreating.

Alex suffered a spinal injury, which I predict will have lifelong effects, though I cannot say what the extent will be.

Abigail, Penny, and Sebastian were injured as they defended the community center. All have bullet wounds, and Penny is in critical condition. The others are expected to make a full recovery.

Elliott jumped in front of a bomb in the forest to protect Leah. The latter only suffered minor injuries, with the former taking most of the damage from the blast. I am fairly certain he will live, but how much he will heal is another story.

Many others have minor injuries, though they aren’t of great concern. I did the best I could in all these situations, and while I am hopeful that I increased the quality of life for many of these people, I still wonder if I was able to do enough. The survivors will undoubtedly be affected by this, especially those with permanent injuries which, in the case of Alex and Elliott, I’m afraid to say will most likely be the case. Helicopters quickly came to take the wounded to a hospital located in the city, and I will meet them there when I arrive. I’m not sure what else I could provide, though.

My greatest hope is for Pelican Town. While we have been through constant peace, generally sheltered from the worries that plague the rest of our country and the world, our tight-knit community has the strength to pull through this, if we work hard enough. It will be hard though, and it will be long. Much more than the challenge we have already faced.


	10. A Time and Place to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while after the invasion, the residents of Pelican Town are trying to rebuild themselves and their lives in the nearby ZuZu city. But one question remains--can the town be rebuilt?

Two weeks.

Nearly two weeks had passed since that dreaded night, though Sam felt it had been both an eternity and hardly a minute ago. Time was strange and warped afterwards, like even it had been thrown out of balance by those darkest hours.

Though in some ways those hours had never ended.

Hardly anyone from Pelican Town communicated or even reached out to each other. While Sebastian’s family had made attempts to let everyone know he was healing well, little other had been said. The only other news Sam had received had come from his mother, who was helping the distraught grandparents of Alex. As if the Mulluners hadn’t faced enough, it turned out the spinal injury he had experienced would almost certainly have life long effects.

“There goes his dream of being a pro gridball player,” Kent had said solemnly. Jodi had been too tearful to respond.

Of the four of them, Vincent was doing the best, all though very worried about Penny. He had seen the least, though there was no doubt of how the invasion had affected him. Even he was still getting nightmares.

It had been a long time since Sam had last visited ZuZu city, but in a way the distance from his home was comforting. Maybe it could be a place to reconnect, to heal, until it was time to return and rebuild.

If only his former neighbors thought the same way.

After staring at the blank apartment ceiling for half an hour from his bed, Sam headed to the living room/kitchen combo. His mother sat on an old couch they had found at a thrift store, folding laundry while watching a local news channel.

“Have you heard anything from anyone?” he asked.

“Not really,” she said, turning away from the garbled television, which they had also found at that thrift store. Nothing from home had been brought except the clothes on them and the little they had packed when going to the community center. “I should call Robin actually, see how she’s doing.”

“Good idea. Check with her when Seb’s up for talking, please?”

“I will. I wish I knew Pierre’s number, or where his place is.” Jodi’s gaze turned back to the TV, though she was not looking at it. “Poor Caroline…”

A moment passed. Sam cleared his throat. “I’m going off to the sport’s bar, if that’s okay with you.”

Jodi snapped out of her trance. “Of course, you should go out. But no more than one drink!”

“Yes, mom.” Sam knew she was concerned about him becoming the next Shane, but that was not the reason for his occasional trips to the bar on the corner. Actually, the man himself was, or Pam, or any of the other townsfolk who he used to see at the Stardrop Saloon.

The bar was on the same block as the apartment complex he now lived in. It was located in a cheaper area of the city, though he had yet to see any suspicious activity. He and his family had been fortunate enough to qualify for benefits both for being refugees from the invaded areas, as well as having a veteran family member. The only costs they had to worry about were for some of the groceries and refurnishing the small place.

He took his place at a bar stool, a distance from a television that always had a couple customers watching. The bartender approached him, and Sam nearly fell off. The man looked just as surprised as well.

“Gus?” Sam asked. “I didn’t know you worked here!”

“I just got hired yesterday,” Gus said. “How are you? And your family?”

“We’re...fine.” In comparison to what others had gone through, Sam felt he was in no position to complain. “Trying to find out how everyone else is doing.”

The door opened. Sam nearly jumped again at the sight of another familiar face, this time a former coworker.

“Shane!” Sam called, waving. “Over here!”

With a surprising burst of energy, Shane ran to him and Gus. “Hey! I was wondering when I’d run into someone.”

“Me too!” Gus replied. “Two in one day, wow! Sam and I here were just catching up and wondering how everyone else is doing.”

“I’ve heard a couple things.” Shane took a place at the counter, near Sam. He seemed to lose his energy as quickly as he had gained it, slumping. “Leah’s gone to move in with her old partner--not a good choice in my eyes, but she probably didn’t have many others--and Pam’s trying to get sober.” He stretched. “I asked if she wanted to come here with me, and she said she wants to do better for her daughter. Better late than never, I guess.”

“Penny?” Sam asked. “Do you know how she’s doing?”

“She was in pretty bad condition, but she should make a full recovery. I can tell you where they’re staying, if you’d like. Pam probably wouldn’t mind.” He turned to Gus. “Marnie has figured out where a lot of people live, since she’s... _close_ _friends_ with the mayor. So she can learn from him where people might be living, what their numbers are, all that stuff. Can I have a beer now?”

“I will, but could you help us?” Gus said.

“With what?”

“Finding people. Reuniting the town.”

“That’s a great idea!” Sam exclaimed.

Shane shook his head. “I dunno. Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon?”

“To return to Pelican Town, perhaps,” Gus said. “But we need that community more than ever. I’m sure a lot of them are real lonely right now.”

Shane’s head drooped, looking more tired than Sam had ever seen him before. It was as though the couple weeks had been ten years. “I...I dunno. I really don’t want to do it, and I know that must sound pathetic. But some of them are so hurt, in so many ways, and I’m not exactly the best at helping people.”

“That’s why we need to do this,” Gus said. “We went through the attack with them. We know how they feel more than anyone in this city.”

Shane glanced at Sam, then mumbled, “Fine. Come with me to my place, and we’ll see what Marnie can figure out from Lewis.” He pointed at Gus. “After you get me a beer.”

Gus frowned.

“ _Please._ Okay? There, I’m being nice.”

Gus nodded and turned away from the counter.


	11. The Maple District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Sam plan how to reconnect Pelican Town, and their quest leads them to some sad discoveries.

Jas was at the door before Shane had even finished opening it.

“Uncle Shane! You’re back!” she said. Shane caught her in his arms, giving her a quick hug. “And Sam’s here, too! Is Vincent okay? Miss Penny got hurt!”

“He’s doing good!” Sam replied. Now that we know where you are, you can probably have a play date sometime, and I’ll make sure you and Vincent will have a lot of fun things to tell her when you see her again!”

Jas smiled, and Shane felt one also tug at the corners of his lips. Even in his sourest mood, seeing Jas be happy always brought a little light into those dark moments. Oddly enough, it was a light he could bear.

He led Sam to the kitchen, where his aunt was busily cooking. She hadn’t even noticed they were there until Shane greeted her.

“Oh, you’re home!” Marnie said. “And Sam! It’s so nice to see you! I’ll talk more once I put this in the oven!”

Shane and Sam each took a place at the cheap table that was set up for their temporary living situation. As he waited for Marnie to finish whatever concoction she was making, he explained to Sam, “Jas has been a wreck ever since...you know. She’s strong—the girl’s been through a lot, but she gets terrible anxiety every time me or Marnie leave the house.”

“Same with Vincent,” Sam said. “He gets nightmares as well.”

There was a loud creak as Marnie shut the oven door. “Okay! Took care of that. So, what’s going on?”

“I met Sam and Gus at the bar, and they had a bit of a plan,” Shane said. “They’re wondering if you can help.”

Marnie took another chair, and listened as Sam laid out all the details about the plan to reunite the town. Her eyes grew round with excitement, and she was practically bouncing as he finished.

“That’s such a kind, wonderful idea!” she said. “I’ll call Lewis right now—I’m sure he’s home. Do you mind waiting while I see if he can talk?” Sam nodded. “Good. Oh, and write down your number for me!”

As was expected, Lewis was home. From the bits and pieces of the conversation Shane got from Marnie’s end, it sounded like the mayor was reluctant to release any personal information. Though considering the size of the town it was not like it would be some massive, dangerous leak of personal information. He finally obliged, and told them several numbers and locations.

“This is great!” Sam said, once Marnie had relayed all the information to them. “I’m going back home to let my parents know about this, and then we can start searching.”

Shane looked at the list of numbers and addresses. Pierre and Abigail, Alex’s family, Dr. Harvey...he wouldn’t know what to say to any of these people. He scanned the paper until he reached a phone number at the end.

“Leah’s number is on here,” he said. “I heard she was okay, but I could check on her.” While he did not know the artist well, she was pleasant person to talk to, and he hopefully would not have to worry about the fact that he wasn’t the best at comforting others.

Sam nodded, as garishly bright as ever. Though now Shane was certain at least part of it was a facade, whether the young man was aware of it or not. “Good idea! Maybe I’ll try checking on Elliott.”

Marnie sent Sam home with a small package of baked goodies for him and his family, which Shane wondered would even last the trip. He found himself at the kitchen counter, staring at the landline phone set up there. It almost felt as terrifying as the invasion itself. Almost.

_Come on,_ he told himself. _You won’t say anything wrong. Just a quick hi, how are you doing, and leave it at that._

Before he stalled anymore, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. Shane’s pulse began to race as the rings droned in his ear, something that often happened when he had to contact someone.

Just as he was expecting the voicemail to turn on, a barely audible voice answered. “Hello?”

“Hi,” Shane said. “Is this Kel?”

“No,” the voice said, a little clearer this time. “It’s Leah. Who is this? I think I recognize your voice.”

“It’s Shane. I got your number from Lewis, if that’s what you’re wondering. We—my family and Sam’s—just wanted to check in on everyone. Just to say hi, you know.” _Yoba, I’m horrible at this._

“Oh. Thank you. That’s very nice, actually.” Leah paused. “Have you talked to Elliott yet?”

“No, but do you want his address? We don’t have a phone number.”

Another pause. “I...I don’t think so. I don’t think I could visit him right now.” She sighed. “Something happened to him, Shane. I don’t remember what—it was all a blur, but he was hurt. And it was because of me.”

_I thought this would be an easy call._ “I’m sure he’d forgive you, whatever you did.”

“I didn’t do anything, but he saved me.” Leah sniffed, and took a deep breath before continuing. “I just...Shane, could I ask you a favor?”

“Yes.” The word came out of his mouth before he had time to think.

“Could you see how he’s doing, and let me know? I’m sorry to put you through the trouble, but I really don’t know what I’d say if I saw him, and Kel would probably get suspicious. I’m pretty sure the last thing Elliott needs right now is drama.”

Shane snorted. “Sounds like this Kel isn’t quite the nice guy.”

Leah chuckled weakly. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I had another choice. But my parents are far away, and until I have the savings to make the trip there, I need a place to stay.”

“Well, it looks like Elliott's neighborhood is near a JojaMart where I’m going to apply for a job today. Maybe I could check on him then?” _No! No! You’re the least qualified person to do this!_

“Thank you. And please, let me know if he’s okay, or whatever happened to him.”

“Sure.”

Shane already regretted agreeing before he even put the phone down. But he knew he should keep his promise, even if he didn’t want to. Besides, he was a little curious as to how Elliott was doing, especially after hearing what he did.

It took nearly five minutes to convince Jas that he would be safe, that he would come home, and once tears stopped glimmering in the corners of her eyes, he headed out the door. With an hour before his interview, he had just enough time to stop by Elliott's place.

The bus took him halfway across the city, to an area with less tall buildings and more large houses, well-lighted in the evening. This was the Maple District, one of the wealthiest areas in ZuZu City. Shane wondered why Elliott had bothered to leave it in the first place.

He was dwarfed by the massive house the address had led him to, and found even ringing the doorbell to be intimidating. Had he not known what it was, he might have mistaken it for a church. Just from the entryway, he could tell the house was built for those of a good stature. Height must have run in Elliott's family.

Shane rang the bell a second time. Maybe they were eating dinner? It was too late in the day to be taking a nap, but too early to sleep. What did the man’s family do all day, since they were clearly far from busting their backs for a meal?

They probably were eating, and didn’t want to be bothered by some plebeian like him. He was not quite the best person to greet Elliott, anyway. Wouldn’t a more friendly face be a better one to see? Maybe Sam could come, or he could try convincing Leah again. His head drooping, Shane turned away from the looming door.

A beep sounded. Shane turned back just as the door cracked open, revealing a face. It was a woman with bright red hair that was proved counterfeit by the fine wrinkles across her face.

“Who are you?” she asked sharply.

“Uh, hi, my name is Shane. I’m from Pelican Town. Is Elliott home? I was told this is—”

“He doesn’t want visitors!” an older man’s voice said from the inside.

Shane forced himself to continue to make eye contact with the woman’s piercing gaze. “I just wanted—”

“Everyone from that Yoba-forsaken place has been through enough already. Do you really have to keep reminding yourselves of it all? It’s not like anything good came from him going there!” the man said, almost shouting. Shane frowned, and mumbled a goodbye to the woman at the door.

“Good day,” she mumbled. The door began to close, but it didn’t fully shut. She peeked out again.

“He’s at the small park, across the street,” she whispered. “Though I’m not sure if he will want to talk to you. He hardly does to us.”

The door slammed. Shane stood in place for a moment, trying to process the interaction. He looked back, at an area across the small road. A clump of trees stood among the decorated houses, small but isolated.

He crossed the quiet street. The park was fairly tame, with a concrete path lined by bushes and small clearings, and trees in straight rows. A couple families played there, but the majority of it was silent and empty.

Near the other side of the park was a pond. Ducks waded near the edges, hoping for some food from a passerby. As one took interest in Shane’s shoe, he noticed a lone man sitting on a bench next to the water. He almost did not recognize him without his trademark long hair, which still just reached his chin.

Shane left the path, stopping a few yards from the bench, realizing he hadn’t the slightest idea on what to say.

Elliott glanced to his side, noticing him. “Oh, Shane. Hello.”

“Uh, hi.” Shane took a few more steps toward the bench. “Leah and the others were wondering how you were doing.”

“She spoke to you? I haven’t heard from her yet.”

“She’s...busy. She’s living with Kel right now.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Elliott sighed. “But I wouldn’t want her to see me in this state, anyhow.”

Shane chuckled. “There you are. After fighting for our lives, you still want to look gorgeous in front of the ladies.”

If the words had struck any sort of reaction, Elliott didn’t show it. “No, it’s not that. I couldn’t care less about that now.”

_And now I’m scared_ , Shane thought. “What is it, then?”

Elliott turned away from Shane, staring at the ducks as though he was pretending their conversation did not exist. Then he stood and turned, revealing bandages on his right arm. It wasn’t anything too shocking, until Shane’s eyes rested on the end where his forearm should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
